Une Nuit Dans ses Bras
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Vincent Nigel-Murray est mort. Temperance Brennan, invitée à passer la nuit chez Seeley Booth, en est toute retournée. Si retournée qu'elle en laisse tomber toutes les barrières...


**Titre:** Une Nuit Dans ses Bras.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> _Bones_.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à la Fox Broadcasting Company. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite.  
><strong>Personnages:<strong> Seeley Booth et Temperance Brennan.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Seeley Booth et Temperance Brennan.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T (+13), en raison de l'évocation d'un léger prélude à une scène érotique.  
><strong>Nombre de Mots:<strong> 720.  
><strong>Résumé:<strong> Vincent Nigel-Murray est mort. Temperance Brennan, invitée à passer la nuit chez Seeley Booth, en est toute retournée. Si retournée qu'elle en laisse tomber toutes les barrières...

* * *

><p>Temperance Brennan s'était secrètement fait la promesse de ne plus jamais s'attacher aussi facilement à l'un de ses apprentis depuis l'internement récent de son fidèle assistant, Zachary Addy, en hôpital psychiatrique à la suite d'un malheureux incident anthropophage. Malheureusement pour elle, personne ne pouvait réellement contrôler ses sentiments amicaux et amoureux. Et le fait était que Temperance n'échappait pas à cette règle universelle, aussi forte était-elle sur le plan émotionnel.<p>

Parmi ses nouveaux internes, elle avait rapidement marqué ses préférences. Au fil des années, Vincent Nigel-Murray, jeune anglais doté d'une très puissante culture générale, était devenu son petit favori. Elle pensait cependant que le fait qu'elle avait lourdement travaillé à ses côtés pour construire une étude sur un bras de fer théorique entre un Tyrannosaurus Rex et un homme altérait son jugement… C'était peut-être le cas. Elle se contrefichait royalement de son possible manque d'objectivité. Elle appréciait simplement Vincent pour ce qu'il était.

Elle regrettait presque le fait de n'avoir évidemment jamais cherché à lui démontrer son affection. Même si elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour cela, elle aurait aimer prendre davantage le temps de lui faire comprendre qu'elle tenait à lui plus qu'à aucun autre assistant.

Aujourd'hui, Vincent Nigel-Murray était mort juste sous ses yeux.

Elle s'était battue pour le garder en vie. En vain. Jacob Broadsky, tireur d'élite, l'avait tué sans la moindre pitié.

* * *

><p>Prenant soudain conscience du danger, Seeley Booth avait pris la décision spontanée d'inviter Temperance à passer la nuit chez lui. Pour une fois peu têtue, elle avait accepté volontiers.<p>

_Gentleman_ de nature, il avait insisté pour qu'elle dorme dans son lit. Elle avait refusé: une longue journée attendait Seeley le lendemain. Il devait absolument attraper - ou tuer de sang froid - Jacob Broadsky pour venger l'injuste perte de Vincent Nigel-Murray.

* * *

><p>Sagement allongée sur le canapé de Seeley, Temperance sentait la peine ronger ses entrailles.<p>

Elle ne pouvait pas dormir. La simple idée de fermer l'œil semblait absurde.

Elle prit alors la décision de se faufiler dans la chambre de Seeley.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, plus bruyamment que prévu, elle fut terriblement surprise de voir son partenaire assis au milieu du lit, son revolver à la main.

Les yeux embués par la fatigue, il mit énormément de temps avant de réaliser que ce n'était jamais que Bones. Il posa son arme sur sa table de nuit.

Les larmes aux yeux, Temperance confia à Seeley sa douleur. Elle ne cessait d'entendre en écho dans son esprit les dernières paroles de son apprenti.

Comme toujours, Seeley trouva les mots pour la rassurer. Mais, toujours fragilisée par la peine, Temperance voulut se mettre à réclamer une étreinte amicale. Cependant, ses sanglots à venir étouffaient toute possible parole. Heureusement pour elle, comme s'il avait tout bonnement lu dans ses pensées, Seeley l'attira tout contre elle et s'allongea.

La tête enfouie sur le torse musclé de son partenaire, Temperance éclata en sanglots.

Seeley caressa longuement son bras. Il n'arrêta son geste que lorsqu'il constata qu'elle avait séché ses larmes.

_ Vincent était un bon apprenti, dit-elle d'une voix faible. Son comportement était parfois curieux, certes, mais le fait était qu'il aurait pu devenir un excellent anthropologue judiciaire.  
>_ Je sais, Bones. Vincent était l'incarnation même de <em>la<em> fouine.  
>_ Vous savez ce qui est le plus effrayant?<br>_ De voir à quel point notre métier est dangereux?  
>_ Non, Booth, répliqua Temperance. J'ai manqué de vous perdre aujourd'hui. Broadsky cherchait à vous tuer, vous. Pas Vincent.<p>

Temperance leva les yeux vers Seeley. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

_ Je n'aurais pas pu supporter de vous perdre..., déclara-t-elle sereinement.

Seeley ne fit pas le moindre commentaire. Il ne savait que dire. Il était à court de mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait après cette adorable déclaration. Ainsi, pour toute réponse, il se contenta de lui embrasser le front. Puis le nez. Puis les lèvres.

Temperance ferma aussitôt les yeux et se laissa bercer par la douceur des baisers de son partenaire.

Seeley roula sur le côté de manière à forcer Temperance de s'allonger sur le dos. Il se posta juste au dessus d'elle et l'embrassa dans le cou. Temperance passa timidement ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son partenaire. Elle caressa sa peau du bout des doigts avant de prendre la décision de lui ôter complètement son haut.


End file.
